


Soul Wings

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Soul Wings

You woke up when you heard Sam yell at you from the bathroom. “Y/N, time to get up birthday girl.  We need to get to the police station by nine.”

You stretched out in the hotel bed, wishing you could return to your dream. For the last week it had been the same confusing dream every night. It starts off with you walking through a field of roses, the thorns ripping at your skin.  But then a man appears and carries you in his strong embrace.  You can feel that he is your soulmate when he wraps his arms around you for the first time.  You lean in to kiss him but you always wake up before you get close enough to his face to see who he is.

“Don’t mention my birthday again. Where’s Dean?” you mutter, flinching in pain when you feel something pulling on your back as you sit up.

“He went with Balthazar and Cas to check out the factory,” Sam replied. “We are supposed to meet them there after we talk to the sheriff.”

“Fuck!” you snapped, feeling the pulling sensation again. “Sam, what’s wrong with my back? It hurts like a bitch.”

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and his mouth fell open, his eyes wide.

“Sam! What? You are scaring me!”

“Wings.  You have wings.”

“What do you mean I have wings? I’m a human!” you got up to look in the mirror, but the weight on your back had you toppling backwards to the bed. “What the hell?”

“Y/N, you have wings!” Sam exclaimed again.

You managed to stand and slowly walk over to the mirror, trying to balance the weight on your back.  Looking at your reflection you made a noise that would have been a scream if it hadn’t got caught in your throat by the shock of what you were seeing.  You had a pair of wings, each wing about three feet long, on your back.  The top of each wing was a deep grey before fading to a lighter silver grey at the bottom.

“Sam are they attached to me?” you cried out, scrambling to remove your tank top.

Sam touched your back causing you to hiss in pain. “They are growing out of your back.”

“Was I cursed? What is this? Cas ! Cas I need you right now.”

You heard the flutter of wings and turned to see the angel, his eyes wide as he saw your wings. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers across your feathers and you were surprised at the pleasant sensation it caused to run through your body. “Why do I have angel wings?”

“Y/N, when is your birthday?” Cas asked.

“Today,” you muttered.  You hated celebrating your birthday and the Winchesters knew it so they never made a big fuss about it.

His hand brushed your feathers again as he studied them. “When a human is the soulmate of an angel, the human grows soul wings to match their angel when they turn ‘of age’ in angel years.”

“What!?” you exclaimed. “Soulmate of an angel?”

“The wings will disappear when you bond with your soulmate, he will take your wings into his own.”

“Bond? What the hell Cas.  Just get them off of me,” you said, turning your back towards him. “Heal it, please.”

Cas sighed. “Y/N, I can’t heal them. Only bonding with your soulmate will remove them.”

“What angel is my soulmate?” you asked, running through the list of angels you knew in your head.   Anna was dead.   Cas has black wings.  Gabriel had golden wings.  You knew Lucifer had white wings….

“I don’t know,” Cas said, interrupting your thoughts and not meeting your gaze.

“Cas, please. If you know just tell me,” you said, your voice softer.

“Y/N, I can’t.  You have to discover this on your own.”

“So what now? I clearly can’t go to the police station like this.”

“I’ll go alone.  Cas, can you take her with you back to the factory?” Sam said.

“Wait! Can I fly?” you asked.

“I don’t think so,” Cas answered. “And maybe you should stay here in the room for now.”

“What? No, I still want to help.  Take me with you to the factory,” you said, turning to Cas but he was gone. “What the hell! Cas!”

“Wait here. I’ll call Dean and let him know what’s going on and I’ll come back for you when I leave the station.” Sam said, grabbing the keys.

“Fine!” you exclaimed, pissed off.

You had changed into jeans and another tank top since it’s the only thing you could wear that would go on around your wings when you heard a knock at the door. 

Assuming it was Sam, you opened the door to see a man you didn’t recognize standing there.  Before you could say anything he moved, a nightstick coming down to smack your head.

* * *

 

When you woke up you were in an old factory, a pair of handcuffs chaining you to a pipe. Two men were standing beside you, knives in hand. You recognized one as the demon you and the Winchesters had been hunting and you wondered where Dean was and if he was safe.

“Imagine kidnapping the Winchesters whore only to learn she has a very valuable pair of soul wings on her back eh?” the demon snarled, grabbing a handful of your feathers and pulling until you had tears in your eyes. 

“Stop!” you cried out in pain, falling to your knees.

“Oh sweetheart we are just getting started. Do you know how much soul wings are worth on the black market? You are going to earn us a pretty penny.”

He tightened his grip on your wings and brought his knife down, slicing through your back in a swift motion and removing one wing.

You screamed as the most unimaginable pain tore through your body.  Silently you prayed to Cas and Balthazar, hoping one of them would hear your prayers and come as you felt him move to your other side, his knife slicing through you again without hesitation.

You heard the rustling of wings and looked up to see Balthazar in front of you, a pair of wings stretching from his back for several feet.  His eyes were glowing blue and he had his angel blade out, facing the two demons.

You were in awe of his wings as he moved, the way they shifted with his body.   You had seen Balthazar a thousand times but had never seen his wings before.  And then it hit you, his wings were the same color as the bloody and ruined wings that had just been cut from your back.

As he fought the demons you heard rustling again and saw Cas appear. “I’ll handle them. She needs you,” he yelled to Balthazar, pulling out his own angel blade. 

Balthazar quickly came to your side as Cas took over battling the demons.  His hands snapped your chains as his wings wrapped around you. “Y/N,” he said, cradling you to him. “I had hoped we would be able to talk before doing this mon amour, but if we don’t bond now so I can take your wings into mine you are going to die. I can’t heal this.”

You looked up at him, unable to speak as you felt yourself weaken.  You recognized the feel of his embrace from your dreams.  You _felt_ it.  You _knew_ it. Your soulmate.

He reached down and brushed his lips softly across yours before pulling back. “Je prends votre âme en mon propre.” His hands pressed against the open wounds on your back as his wings hit their full wingspan, taking up most of the room.

A brilliant white light filled the area and you closed your eyes.  A hot sensation filled your body and you felt like you were on fire.  You tried to scream but you couldn’t open your mouth.  As quickly as it came, it was gone and you were laying on your back, Balthazar above you, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay mon amour?” he asked, helping you sit up.  You turned to look at your back and saw you were completely healed. No wings, no wounds. “What happened?” you asked him.

“We bonded Y/N.  It was the only way I could save you.  You were dying without your wings. I had to take them before they destroyed you.”

“You are my soulmate,” you said, not sure if you were asking him or telling him.

“I am,” he replied.

You suddenly had the urge to be as close to him as possible. You wanted to crawl inside him and stay. As if he could feel your urge he moved closer, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into a deep hug. His wings wrapped around the both of you. His lips brushed your forehead.

“It’s okay Y/N.  It’s all going to be okay. I’ve got you,” he said softly.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” you asked. “Didn’t you know?”

“I’ve known since the first time I saw you. But I had to wait for you to realize it on your own.  That’s the way it works. Why do you think I started helping my brother protect you and those clowns? So I could watch over you until you were ready.”

You suddenly chuckled. “Are you going to be the one to tell Sam and Dean you are the mate of their pseudo-sister?”

Balthazar groaned. “I’d rather deal with another hundred demons then listen to those two hairless apes lecture me about taking care of you.”

“Will I always be able to see your wings now?” you asked.

“Yes.”

“Can I touch them?”

“Yes,” he replied, his voice softer and his accent stronger.

When you brushed your fingers through his feathers you saw him quiver and you remembered how good it felt when Cas touched your wings. “I think I’m going to like this soulmate to an angel thing.”

“I think we both are,” he replied, pulling you into his embrace once more.

 


End file.
